A cause de toi
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Tu vois, je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. Il a fallut que tu viennes tout foutre en l'air... Drago et Hermione se dévoile lors d'une trêve dans la tour d'Astronomie. corrigé
1. Quand Drago se dévoile

**A cause de toi **

**Petit mot de Oohfemmeluxieuse: **Je re-post la fiction, car il y a eu des fautes. C'est beaucoup mieux lorsqu'on lit une histoire où il y a moins de fautes possibles non ? Je remercie Fraulein Takoor d'avoir prit le temps de corriger cette two-shots.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et le décor ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'intrigue de l'histoire est de moi.

**Résumé:** _« Tu vois, je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fais. Il a fallut que tu viennes tout foutre en l'air... »_ Drago et Hermione qui se retrouvent dans la tour d'Astronomie. Ils se dévoilent mot après mot...

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pairing:** Drago/Hermione

**Rating:** K+

_Lors d'une nuit étoilée, deux élèves de septième année sont dans la tour d'Astronomie lors d'une trêve. Drago décide de dévoiler un moment de sa vie où seuls les murs de la tour d'Astronomie ont étés témoins. Il raconte un souvenir et s'explique à Hermione, que durant une année, il avait failli commettre un acte dramatique. Hermione va découvrir les fameuses réponses à ses questions qui sont restées longuement dans le noir._

Tu sais Granger, je ne pensais pas que tu me pourrirais la vie comme cela...  
Non, franchement, je m'y attendais à tout sauf à toi. Tu vois, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fait...  
Tu te demandes de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas? Voilà, tu es la première et sûrement la dernière personne avec qui je parlerai de ce moment crucial qui a certainement changé ma façon de penser et peut-être bien plus que cela.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je dois te dire tout cela, sans doute, parce que j'ai tout simplement envie. J'ai envie d'apaiser ce poids qui me fait de plus en plus souffrir.  
C'était il y a cinq ans, au milieu de ma seconde année. Tu vas sûrement me prendre pour un dingue, pour un malade, un désespéré, un faible, enfin tu as le choix du mot...  
J'étais ici, dans cette tour, debout sur le rebord, en regardant le vide qui m'oppressait. J'étais prêt à sauter, à finir mes jours en m'écrasant sur le sol.  
Ne me regarde pas avec ces gros yeux Granger, moi qui pensais que cela te ferait plaisir de savoir que je serais anéanti à ce point, ne nous sommes pas après tout des ennemis ?  
Bon sang, tu m'avais rendu fou. Fou de penser qu'à toi. Tu me fascinais. Tu me surprenais. Toi, Hermione Granger, la sang-de-bourbe, était meilleure que moi dans un monde magique, dans mon monde.  
J'étais sûrement jaloux, je t'enviais à un point qu'au final j'aurai voulu être avec toi.  
Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai pensé à devenir ton ami, mais je ne le pouvais pas, ni te parler vraiment, je n'avais tout simplement pas le droit. J'avais une image à garder, soi-disant pour montrer l'exemple. Je ne voulais pas décevoir. Je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal durant toutes ces années, au fond je suis toujours aussi perdu. Souviens-tu le jour où Potter avait refusé ma poignée de main ? Quand il avait refusé mon amitié? Peu de temps après, j'avais compris que je n'étais pas aussi intéressé par son amitié, je voulais surtout la tienne.  
J'en ris de cette absurde idée, de cette situation, de cette révélation.  
Alors au début, je ne voulais être indifférent, et ne jamais te regarder. C'était plus difficile que je croyais.  
Je voulais savoir comment c'était ta vie avant ta rentrée à Poudlard, comment tu vivais dans ton monde moldu. Pourtant il n'y avait pas que toi qui était née-moldue... mais mon esprit s'est accroché à toi, toi, et encore toi !  
Lors de cet affront avec le vide, j'ai pensé que je pouvais transformer mon admiration en haine. Finalement cela avait fonctionné mais j'ai su qu'au fond de moi, la haine que j'éprouvais pour toi était mélangée par ce sentiment d'adoration. Je m'écœurais presque. C'était en troisième année que je l'avais compris, quand tu avais osé me donner ce coup de poing, ce qui m'avait fait repensé à ce jour où j'ai failli me basculer de l'autre côté du rebord. A cet instant je me suis encore demandé pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fait. Seule toi, avais su m'impressionner dans tous les sens du terme. Lors de cette gifle, ma haine semblait si dérisoire, je me sentais si lâche, j'avais bien ma place à Serpentard.  
Tu avais réussi sans le vouloir à me faire sentir ces émotions... alors j'ai voulu être impassible plus que jamais, pour oublier ce que j'éprouvais. C'était la seule chose que j'avais su faire.  
Quelquefois mes pas me guidaient vers toi, sans que je sache; et quand tu étais devant moi, je me sentais si idiot. Je devais faire quelque chose, alors je t'ai insultée, je t'ai méprisée pour cette chose qui était incontrôlable, dont tu étais l'auteur.  
J'ai dû vivre avec enfin de compte. Chaque jour, j'avais toujours ce sentiment d'impatience de te voir traverser les portes de la grande salle. D'année en année, cette impatience n'avait pas diminué, et au fil du temps, je prenais conscience de tes manies, de tes habitudes, j'avais l'impression de les connaître par cœur, comme si j'avais toujours su. Mais d'un côté cela m'effrayait.  
Tout semble gâché, toutes ces années, tous ces préjugés, ces sommeils déréglés, ces pleurs, ces paroles fauchées et fausses... et cet act, à cause de toi Granger, à cause de toi, et pourtant je ne t'en veux même pas. Comme tu es une miss-je-sais-tout, dis-moi pourquoi je n'avais pas sauté ? Cela me ronge...Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fait ? Tu ne sais pas, et tu te sens coupable. Je m'en fous à vrai dire de ta culpabilité, c'est étrange de ma part n'est-ce pas ? Moi qui voulais te détruire peu à peu, je ne veux même plus voir ton visage triste, ni rempli de mépris. Je deviens paranoïaque peut-être... je ne sais plus qui je suis, ni comment je dois être avec toi, ni comment faire ma vie. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je veux. Tu vois, je me demande pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fait... c'était peut-être grâce à toi, non je veux dire… à cause toi Hermione...


	2. Quand Hermione se dévoile

**A cause de toi**

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et le décor ne sont pas de moi.

**Genre(s):** Romance

**Pairing:** Drago/Hermione

**Rating:** K+

**Petit mot de Oohfemmeluxieuse:** Voici la seconde partie. J'espère que cette two-shot aura plus à certaines lectrices ( ou certains lecteurs). Je remercie encore à Fraulein Takoor d'avoir corriger ma fiction. J'espère recevoir quelques reviews, c'est la seule récompense d'un fan-auteur !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (=

_Hermione a enfin ses réponses à ses questions secrètes. Elle décide de révéler un bout de son passé. C'est au tour de Drago d'être surpris de cette révélation. Celle-ci s'aboutira peut-être vers un avenir qu'il espérait..._

Ta révélation m'a choquée, interloquée, surprise, m'a culpabilisée, étonnée,...je pourrai t'en dire des synonymes et des mots, je crois qu'il n'y a aucun adjectif, aucun mot qui décrit ce que je ressens à ce moment même.  
Dans le fond, tu as peut-être raison, c'était bien à cause de moi.  
Comme c'est le temps des révélations, moi aussi je vais t'en dire une, et elle est sûrement surprenante, je ne sais pas, à toi de voir.  
Moi aussi, j'étais sur le fil de la vie, j'étais là comme toi sur ce fameux rebord. Quel coïncidence n'est-ce pas ? Alors, toi aussi cela t'en bouche un coin...  
C'était lors de ma troisième année. Marre, était le bon mot de cette situation critique.  
Je voulais juste tout foutre en l'air, c'était si simplement facile, fallait que je saute et c'est tout.  
Et oui, moi la miss-je-sais-tout, le rat de la bibliothèque, la sang-de-bourbe, je ne voulais plus vivre. Cela t'étonne, je te surprends, moi qui suis pourtant si joyeuse la plupart du temps. Tu te demandes pourquoi n'est-ce-pas ? Comment te dire cela, c'était peut-être à cause de toi qui sait ? Dans le fond, les insultes par rapport à moi, c'est ton domaine, non ? Ce soir, on enlève nos masques.  
Allez, Malfoy avoue que ton seul vrai repère c'est moi, c'est certainement pour cela que tu n'as pas sauté comme moi d'ailleurs...  
Je n'en pouvais plus, j'étais comme on dit, désespérée. A vrai dire, dès que j'ai posé le pied sur ce rebord, toutes mes pensées étaient dérivées sur toi. Ironique, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu avais réussi à m'emprisonner dans un monde où seuls tes mots me touchent, me tuent comme des coups de poignards dans le cœur.  
Tu m'avais empoissonnée de tes regards noirs, tu n'en voulais qu'à moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'avais essayé de trouver les raisons de ta haine envers moi, de mon désarroi.  
Lors de cette rencontre avec ce fameux vide, je ne sus vraiment ce qui m'a retenu à faire cet ace dramatique. Je le voulais, oui, je voulais sauter, mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ta voix m'avait obsédée. Elle a su me faire chantage avec ma vie que j'avais entre mes mains. J'entendais tes insultes, tes moqueries, tes ricanements, et finalement, j'avais vraiment envie de savoir pourquoi tous ces moments de mépris, de colère, que tu me consacrais. Alors je suis revenue sur ma décision.  
Je l'avoue, la plupart de mes pleurs sont à cause de toi. Tout était à cause de toi, Malfoy... Tout.  
Je l'avais compris lors de la même semaine de cette folie qui m'entaillait: ce fameux coup de poing. J'y ai mis de mon cœur. Ravie que cela te fasse sourire, je suis tellement ironique en ce moment, tu as remarqué ?  
Maintenant, que je sais les raisons de ton comportement, je comprends mon égoïsme. Je l'admets, tu me fascinais aussi. Ton coté mystérieux me torturait. Tes mots blessants que je voulais à tout prix savoir le sens.  
Dans cette affaire, qui est la victime et qui est la personne la plus meurtri ?  
Malfoy, toi et moi, on s'est entre-tué, sans le savoir, on s'est admiré dans le fond, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi... le destin joue avec nos nerfs.  
On s'est fait la guerre, on se bataillait avec nous-même, avec notre conscience, avec le vide. Tu n'as pas l'impression, qu'on se ressemble un peu ? Nos mots, nos discours, nos révélations se ressemblent et s'assemblent... comme un miroir qui a trouvé son reflet.  
Regarde autour de nous, on est que tous les deux, dépassant le couvre-feu, on a eu la même idée: celle de venir ici. Je me demande si cela n'était pas déjà écrit...Pourtant moi qui suis si rationnelle, je me perds dans la confusion ; il y aurait peut-être une logique à tout ce bazar que la vie nous a imposé.  
Tu vois, cela ne m'aurais pas dérangé que tu sois mon ami, bien au contraire.  
Si on avait su tout cela, si on avait pu refaire le passé. Avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde...  
Tu sais, Malfoy, ce n'est pas trop tard, on peut toujours devenir amis, maintenant, la guerre est finie...  
J'ai vu ton petit sourire joyeux, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de le dissimuler.  
Tant pis, si les autres nous méprisent, s'ils ne comprennent pas notre envie de bâtir notre amitié. C'est tout simplement parce qu'ils ne sauront pas ce qui nous lie.  
Tu te demandes comment vont réagir mes deux amis ? Et les tiens alors?  
On appréhendera l'avenir...  
Et moi, je veux bien t'accorder le bénéfice du doute, une chance.  
Et si on recommençait tout au début, comme si on ne s'était jamais vu ?  
Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais folle... J'ai vu ton sourire sincère et je préfère celui-là que tes sourires méprisants.  
Oublions le passé, ces préjugés en une simple poignée de main.  
Ce n'est ce que tu veux au fond de toi ? Oui ? Alors commençons dès cet instant...  
- Moi, je suis Hermione Granger, née-moldue à Gryffondor .  
Je suis Drago Malfoy, sang pur à Serpentard, ravi de te connaître...


End file.
